Dr. L
}}Luciano Bergamo (aka Dr. L) was the twin brother of Pietro Bergamo and an antagonist in the Secret Series. He was one of the leaders in the Midnight Sun, along with Ms. Mauvais. Early life (The Story of the Bergamo Brothers) Luciano Bergamo, and his fraternal twin brother, Pietro Bergamo, were born in Italy in the 1910's. He and his twin brother Pietro lived with their parents and had a mostly happy life, (even playing with their neighbor's daughter, until their twins' synesthesia prompted them to tell her that she was writing her name with the wrong color chalk, causing her to be upset) until the fascist dictator Benito Mussolini came to term in 1922. El Pangolin sent them to the United States, hoping for the brothers to stay with relatives in Kansas City, Missouri. While on the ship headed to America, the brothers entertained sailors with card tricks their father had taught them, leading them to discover their talent for magic. After getting lost in the wrong part of Kansas City, the two live on the streets until they sneak into a circus, and subsequently join said circus. After working several odd jobs at the circus, they manage to impress the ringmaster's daughter with their tricks, gaining their own act; The Amazing Pango Bros and Their Symphony of Smells. ''The mentioned "Symphony of Smells" appears to them after they start their act, sent by a mysterious donor. One day, the donor, referred to as "The Golden Lady", supposedly takes Luciano out to dinner, yet he never returns. Biography The Name of This Book Is Secret Dr. Luciano and Ms. Mauvais pose as a couple when inspecting Pietro's house with Gloria Fortune, where he sees Cassandra. He has attempted to kidnap Cass many times- once, he even pretended to be Pietro in order to tie her up. but the Luciano was like ha and hypnotized Benjamin and cass was like what and the ms. Mauvais was like huh like look at this dude. If You're Reading This, It's Too Late In the second book, ''If You're Reading This It's Too Late, Dr. L and Pietro develop a strong hatred for each other. This Book Is Not Good For You In this book, Dr.L and Ms. Mauvais hid a secret blood chocolate factory in a zoo. They were trying to find the perfect chocolate, hoping that they would find the secret. They kidnapped Cass' mother as 'bait' This Isn't What It Looks Like TBA You Have To Stop This In the final book, Luciano(Dr.L's true name) realizes how much of a villain he had been. To prove to his brother that the Midnight Sun had no sway over him any longer, he stopped drinking the life-extending elixirs. Unfortunately, when he stopped drinking them, he reverted to the age he would have been if he had never consumed the potions within a day. The rapid aging process (from around forty years old to around eighty years old in a day) went so fast that his heart couldn't take it, and so he died. Physical appearance He, like most of the other Midnight Sun members, had taken magic elixirs created by the Midnight Sun that made him look younger than he actually was. However, because the elixirs did not work on his hands, he had to wear gloves in order to keep people from discovering that he was actually very old. In the 1st book, chapter 7, A Striking Couple, he is described as "tall and tan and had the whitest teeth Cass had ever seen. He wore a gray suit with a silver tie, and he had silver hair that looked like it had been blowing in a wind; and yet his hair never moved. Despite the color of his hair, he didn't have any wrinkles on his face. He was so handsome that he seemed far away even if he was close." Also in the 1st book, it is revealed that has a crescent-shaped birthmark on the back of his neck, similar to the one described on Pietro's twin brother, Luciano. Personality He is cunning and sly as he was seen tricking Cass, Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji many times. He is seen as cold hearted and mea . Relationships Pietro Twin Brother The Terces Society Ms. Antoinette Mauvais Former Partner The Midnight Sun Former Member Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Midnight Sun